


Shut up Hughes

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Hughes has opinions about his best friend and a certain blonde.Five drabbles for five times Hughes spoke a little too plainly about Roy and Riza.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	Shut up Hughes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art from Dvlart. Thanks Leo :)

**Shut up, Hughes**

Ishval

Hughes waited outside the tent for his friend to return. He couldn’t forget the look of recognition and then horror on his best friend’s face. Not her, his expression said. It was like his heart was breaking in two at seeing her face. 

“Do you remember me, Major Mustang?” the girl had said. 

The girl! A cadet who didn’t look old enough to have finished school, let alone old enough to have graduated from the military academy. She had a dead expression in her eyes. She was even younger than they were. She was still a kid. He could feel the anger radiating from her, directed at his friend. 

Roy’s flames stoked fear and awe as did the man that wielded them. Monster or hero. It weighed heavily on his shoulders but this time was different. This was very personal.

Hughes spotted his friend trudging back to the tent. He moved lethargically as if every step was painful. 

“What are you doing here?” Roy’s voice was weary and he kept his head dipped. 

“Who is she?” Hughes whispered. “The girl, is she an ex-sweetheart?”

The alchemist walked around him into the tent. “Leave it, Hughes?”

Hughes bit back a curse and followed him inside. Roy had his back to him. 

“It’s her, isn’t it? Your childhood sweetheart from out East.”

Roy’s back stiffened. “She’s not my sweetheart. She was my master’s daughter. That’s all.”

Hughes frowned, doubting that was all there was to it. 

Roy turned around, ran a hand through his hair. “Though the fool listened to my dreams about protecting Amestris through the military. So, I am responsible for her being here. Yet another mistake come back to haunt me.”

“Sounds like, she came here of her own volition, Roy. Just like we did. No matter the reasons for us, thinking we were doing the right thing.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Maybe not or maybe you might want to put your martyr complex away for five minutes, buddy.”

“Shut up, Hughes.”

In time, Hughes would look back and determine she came when Roy most needed her. 

  
  
  


2\. Central

Ever since Hughes had announced his engagement, he had been even more obnoxious than usual. And that was saying something!

Roy was really happy for his friend and his fiancee. Gracia was a wonderful woman - kind-hearted, whip-smart and well able for his best friend’s bullshit.

Roy and Riza were in Central to assist on a case and Hughes insisted on taking them out to dinner as Roy’s birthday was coming up. Dinner had turned into several drinks in the bar next door. 

“We should probably take him home,” Riza whispered as Hughes staggered to the bar for another round of drinks. 

“After this round.” Roy waggled his eyebrows. “Although, you know you can go home now if you prefer. I know I can get him home in one piece.”

Riza’s lip twitched. “I don’t know if I trust the two of you.”

“Oh, it has nothing to do with the glass of wine?”

She rolled her eyes. “Forgive me for letting my hair down.”

“I like it when your hair is down.”

The words came out a little flirtier than intended but it didn’t mean the sentiment wasn’t true. Her lips parted slightly and only Hughes’ hearty chuckle reminded Roy that it would be a very bad idea to kiss his subordinate. 

Hughes clumsily put down their drinks in front of them. “Did I miss anything?”

“No!” Roy and Riza said in unison. 

“Pity!” Hughes grinned and wrapped his now free arms around their shoulders. “You two should get married! We could have a double wedding.”

Roy closed his eyes. “Shut up, Hughes!”

  
  


3\. Wedding Reception

“May I have this dance?”

Riza looked up and smiled at Hughes. He was beaming down at her. 

She stood up and took his hand. “Why certainly, I could hardly refuse the groom.”

He led her out to the dancefloor with all other couples. 

“You’re looking beautiful tonight, Hawkeye. Certain people can’t keep their eyes off you.” He jerked his head towards the other side of the dancefloor, where Roy was dancing with the bride. 

“Hughes,” she warned. 

“What?”

She wasn’t fooled by his feigned innocence, so she decided to change the subject. “This is a wonderful wedding. I am so happy for you and Gracia.”

“Me too!” His eyes twinkled. “I am such a lucky man.” 

They danced around the floor and Riza followed his lead. She wasn’t particularly fond of dancing but he was good at it. Well good enough, that she didn’t look completely inept. A slow smile crossed his face as he approached Roy and Gracia.

“Ah, Roy, can we swap partners?”

“Of course.” Roy bowed to Gracia. “My pleasure, Mrs Hughes.”

Riza rolled her eyes. So, this was a typical Hughes setup. 

Roy caught her eye and took her hands in this. “Well, Lieutenant, let’s see if you can remember our dancing lessons?” 

Hughes whispered something Riza didn’t catch. 

Roy sighed. “Shut up, Hughes.” 

  
  


4\. Eastern Command

Roy picked up the phone. “Colonel Roy Mustang speaking.”

“Yo, Roy!”

He smiled. “Hughes, I hope this isn’t a call to tell me about adorable your daughter looks in her new dress because it’s too early in the morning for your gushing.“

Hughes chuckled. “But she does look adorable and she does love her gift from her Uncle Roy by the way.”

“I’m glad she liked the bear.”

“That’s not why I am calling though. I hear you will be in Central next Friday and I wanted to invite you to dinner. Elicia wants to introduce you to the Colonel. Colonel, Teddy Bear.”

Roy snorted. “Children truly are strange creatures.” 

“So, you never answered my question, will you come to dinner?”

“Sure, thank Gracia for me.”

“Good. Good. Now the real reason I called.”

Roy frowned. “What?”

“Listen, Roy, you need to settle down. You and Hawkeye already have two teenagers.”

His hand tightened on the receiver. “Hughes!”

“Roy, you’re not getting any younger. Get yourself a wife.”

Teeth gritted, Roy slammed down the phone. Insufferable bastard.

  
  
  
  


5\. Last will and testament

The envelope lay on Riza’s doormat when she returned to her place in East City. She put it in the bottom of her suitcase and didn’t think any more of it on the rush to relocate to Central. By the time, she came across it again, the Promised Day had passed. 

She tore the letter open carefully and gasped at the familiar scrawl on the square piece of paper inside. Heart thumping hard in her chest and a lump in her throat, she unfolded it.

  
  


_Dear Riza,_

_I asked my solicitor to send you this letter in the event anything happen to me in the line of duty._

_I know I don’t have to ask you to because I am sure you’re already taking care of Roy. You are the one person he needs at his side and I know you will help him reach the top. The world needs idealistic fools like him._

_You and I. We are made of the same cloth. When he follows his heart, we make sure he’s protected._

_But I also wanted to ask you one thing. Please remember that life is short. Our dreams and ambitions are important but so is love._

_I hope you two can find the time to let your guard down and find a little happiness in one another._

_With all my love,_

_Maes_

Her eyes stung.

“From idealistic fool to another, Maes Hughes,” she whispered. “You’re not fooling anyone. Least of all me.”

Fin


End file.
